


Insecurities

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: Hey! Can I request a Billy x reader where the reader is chubby and is really insecure about it because of her stretch marks and her tummy and her thighs and all. But she’s really smart but also sort of shy so she doesn’t really understand why Billy is interested in her. Thanks!!!





	Insecurities

At first, you had thought Billy Hargrove took an interest in you to make fun of you. Oh, what a joy it would be for him to tease the girl who wasn’t perfectly skinny, the girl without airbrushed skin, the girl who no one liked – at least not in  _that_  way.

You’d brushed him off, you were used to it – people trying to gain your attention just to be cruel and get a kick out of it. But after a while, you started to notice that Billy wasn’t actively trying to do any of that. His so-called friends would laugh and point at you in the hallways but instead of joining in with them, he’d furrow his brow in disgust, and tell them off for being jerks.

You let Billy in slowly, extremely wary of any stunts he might try to pull now being the most popular boy in school. But when he started coming over to the library instead of the school car park at lunch just to see you, and only you, you knew something was up.

“Hey, [Y/N],” Billy smiled, his blue eyes looking softer in the afternoon sunlight that streamed through the library windows.

You looked up from your book to look up at him. His smile radiated such warmth that you could have melted and it took all your strength to try and get the simplest of words out. “Hey.”

Billy slid into the chair next to you, peering over your shoulder to see what it was that you were reading. He was so close you could almost feel his breath and he wasn’t saying anything to further your brief conversation. You decided to fold over the corner of the page you were on and set the book down on the table.

“Did you need something?” You asked him as he leant back in his chair now that the book was gone.

Billy looked around as if he was searching for something, but his eyes landed back on you. “I was walking past and I saw you in here, so I thought I’d come and say hi.”

You nodded slowly, listening to what he was saying, suspicious of his actions. This was extremely out of character for Billy from what you knew of him, even if he were just here to say some rude things and then leave. You wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

“Well, hi.”  You said, hoping Billy would give you more clues as to what the hell he was thinking coming in here and talking to you like the two of you were friends and talked on the regular.

Your hands found their way back to your book, absentmindedly playing with the edges of the pages out of a need to do something other than watch the way Billy looked at you and followed your every move with a softness in his eyes you’d never seen before.

Even his mere presence radiated  _something else_ , like he wasn’t telling you everything about himself. But you kept telling yourself, no, Billy Hargrove is a dick, and he would never go for a girl like you.

Billy took a deep breath before he started again. “So, [Y/N], you’re pretty smart and I’m… pretty not. I was thinking you could help me with the chem assignment we got handed out?” Billy asked you, propping his elbow on the table and turning his full body so he could look at you straight on. He was a master at maintaining eye contact which normally would have made you uncomfortable but you found yourself staring right back.

“That’s due in two days? You know that right?” You questioned, completely ignoring the fact that he had even asked you for help and skipping right over to the fact he hadn’t even started it yet.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I need you to help me – because I’m an idiot and I didn’t start it yet.” The way Billy looked at you made it difficult to even think about saying no to him, so you accepted with a small nod of your head, your heart rate quickening at the realisation you were going to have to work with Billy Hargrove for a good few hours at least.

“Great. Is it alright if I come to yours? Tonight maybe? Or tomorrow, whatever works.” He asked you, stumbling slightly over his words as they tumbled out of his mouth. Billy was visibly taken aback at his bumbling and bit his lip in the hope that you didn’t notice.

“Tonight’s fine.” You said to him but you wondered what your parents would think, you bringing home an extremely attractive boy to ‘study’. Of course, it would be just studying, you had little doubt about that

* * *

Billy came over to your house at seven o'clock that night, right on the dot, which was not something you expected at all. He did live right across the street and two houses over but it just seemed unusual for someone like Billy to be so punctual. You let him in the house, leading him up the stairs and to your room before either of your parents could catch a word with him. You left the door open slightly, signalling to your parents that there was nothing of the sorts going on.

You and Billy actually studied for a while but it turns out, he really didn’t need the help. You were asking him questions, making sure he knew what he was actually talking about and he’d answer your questions with perfect answers, even adding bits you hadn’t even asked for. Billy finished his assignment within an hour or so and you were tidying up your materials when you sat back and thought about what you could do next. Would he stay and chat? Or would he thank you for the help and leave?

Turns out, he chose neither of the options you had laid out in your head. He just leaned over in his chair and kissed you gently, but with a haste in his initial movements. He took your face in his hands, gently brushing his thumbs over the skin of your cheeks. Billy lingered there for a bit, his lips pressed to yours, shocked with himself that he even did it in the first place. He was not as shocked as you were though – the feeling of his lips on yours was not unlikeable, however, and you found yourself kissing him back.

After doing so you pulled back, a red blush rising to your cheeks as you fully realised the situation you were now in. Billy stayed where he was, his lips slightly parted and trying to comprehend that you had kissed him back, an action he didn’t expect you to do. He expected you to shove him off, maybe tell him to fuck off and go home, not accept his desperate kiss with equal amounts of passion.

“Why did you…?” You finally asked, causing Billy to sit back in his chair and press his lips together in thought.

He blinked a few times, trying to think of an answer to your question. He liked you, he’d known that for a long time, but he hadn’t planned on kissing you just yet. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but he didn’t regret doing so.

Billy clenched his jaw, his heart racing. “It felt like the right thing to do.” He shook his head a little at how dumb he thought that sounded. The right thing to do? Of course, it was the right thing to do. The boy had had a crush on your for God knows how long.

You furrowed your eyebrows at him. Billy Hargrove couldn’t like you. Billy Hargrove liked girls with pinched waists, whose body wouldn’t wobble with every movement. In other words, not girls like you.

But you were completely and entirely wrong about who you thought Billy liked.

Yes, he liked those girls, but you were something completely different. You were shy and reserved, yet you radiated this energy that drew him to you from the second he saw you. You were kind – the kindest person he’d ever seen even though your endured verbal abuse every day for the fact you weren’t skinny enough to be a poster girl. You were kind, and warm, and everything Billy needs in his life to help keep him going

From that day forward, Billy would always talk to you in the hallways, ignoring the snickers of his friends in the background and the odd glances from bystanders. He wanted  _you_  and no one else and he was sure to let every single person in Hawkins know that.

And slowly, he came to love you. He came to love you and your bright eyes, your chubby cheeks, all the way down to the stretch marks that had painted their way into your skin. “They’re like little lightning bolts, they’re so beautiful,” he’d said, making you giggle at how supportive he could be. He never hesitated to trace their marks with light touches of his fingers, admiring the small flaws that made you uniquely  _you_.

You still didn’t understand why Billy Hargrove chose you, but he made it clear every single day that he loved you and no one else, no matter how you looked to everyone else.


End file.
